dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Tournament Prologue ~ Universe 6
Universal Tournament Prologue ~ Universe 6 The Earth wasn’t a nice place to live. The sky was red with fire. The consequence of an ignited atmosphere. The clouds were composed of soot rather than water vapor. Though that wasn’t so bad. Cause black clouds went with the red sky better than the white ones did. Either way, the air was chock full of pollutants. Like a tamer version of Detroit. Most of the land had been scorched black, while the rest of the land was overgrown with plants that were more carnivorous than the carnivores themselves. Whom, speaking of which, were mostly demons or demon-spawned monsters. Still, compared to before its restoration by Super Shenron, the Earth was a paradise! “Listen up! You’ve all got one chance to impress me! You hear me? ONE!” snapped Champa from atop a hill of human corpses. The corpses of zombies. But human corpses still. “You’re gonna fight Tomæ, and you’re gonna TRY to beat him! Capische‽” “5 on 1?” chuckled Corn from his position within a crater that Champa had blasted into the scorched Earth. A crater that used to be an entire continent. To be honest, the continent’s destruction wasn’t much of a loss. It had long-since been overun with zombies. Most of which were currently being used as a makeshift throne by Champa. “I like those odds! How about it guys? Think we stand a chance?” continued Corn as he turned to face his compatriots. Standing a small ways from Corn was Bassoon, Nanashi, Negligee, and Shinigami. Notably, unlike Corn, the four of them didn’t seem to be paying Champa any amount of attention. Bassoon was fast asleep. Nanashi was literally twiddling her thumbs and using her boot to drawn shitty pictures into the dirt. Negligee’s focus was on a touchpad on the back of her right hand, which was detailing a maintenance check on her hardware. And Shinigami was struggling to defeat the final boss of a game she was playing on a handheld console. Corn groaned at the audacity of his teammates’ disrespect and then caught all of their attention by snapping his finger. Of course, a snap of Corn’s finger was like a bolt of lightning. The result was not a pop. It was thunder! “Nhuuu!” screeched Shinigami as the thunder exploded her game cartridge and handheld console. Immediately afterward, Shinigami shot Corn a murderous glare. Literally. Corn had to hop to the side to avoid being incinerated by the fiery beam that erupted from each of Shinigami’s eyes. “Corn! You bastard! I was on the LAST mission! Do you have any…” “What’s that‽ You were playing a GAME while I, Champa-sama, was talking?” howled Champa in a rage an instant before he raised the both of his hands into the air and then generated a Europe-sized sphere of divine ki in naught but an instant. Shinigami could not help but to pale to a deathly white as Champa prepared to blow her — and probably the entirety of the Earth along with her — to smithereens. Fortunately, an instant before Champa would have thrown the sphere, the sphere popped like a balloon. Champa blinked at the abrupt disappearance of the sphere’s weight, curiously looked upward, and then gawked at the absence of the sphere. “What the hell?” “Champa-sama…” chimed Vados as she floated out from behind the hill of corpses and into view. Champa blinked at the sight of Vados and then began to growl, prompting a chuckle from Vados as he did so. “...have you forgotten where we are?” “What do you mean where….we...are…” began Champa. Only for him to never finish as he remembered where he was. “...gah!” screamed Champa an instant before he whirled away from Vados and towards Shinigami with his face scrunched into a glower. “Look what you almost made me do! Do you have any idea how rare this kind of planet is! You won’t find its level of culinary excellence anywhere else in the universe! Shame on you! How dare you! Reflect on your actions!” “Should she really be the one to reflect?” murmured Bassoon as color returned to Shinigami. Subsequently, Corn and Nanashi sighed in relief. While Negligee continued to ignore the situation and focus on her maintenance report. “Back to the subject at hand. You guys think we can take him?” asked Corn as he looked up towards Champa and Vados. Not long after, liek Vados before him, Tomæ floated off from behind the hill of corpses and into view. However, while Vados was on Champa’s right, Tomæ was on Champa’s left. “Not at all,” yawned Nanashi with a languid stretch of her arms. Corn rolled his eyes at Nanashi’s pessimism and then turned his eyes onto the rest of his team. “Perhaps,” answered Bassoon in a “I’m too old for this shit” kind of voice. Corn raised an eyebrow at Bassoon’s answer and then nervously clenched his fists. He expected a lack of confidence from Nanashi, but he did not expect it from Bassoon. Unlike Nanashi, Bassoon wasn’t a predator. Bassoon was a warrior! A super namekian! For for him to be unsure of his victory in a situation where they had the advantage… “What is he?” murmured Corn as he gave Tomæ another look, trying to discern the cause of Bassoon’s wariness. “Alright! We’ve talked enough. I don’t want you guys screwing this up before it can star,t so let’s get this show on the road! Tomæ! Go kick their asses!” screamed Champa with a point of his finger. Tomæ bowed in acknowledgement of Champa’s order and then dive-bombed towards Corn and the others at the speed of a jet plane! The air quaked with thunder as Tomæ sped towards his opponent with nary an ounce of hesitation in his movements. “He’s coming! Put your guards-” was all Corn got to say before Tomæ vanished into thin air. Before Corn managed to do anything but dilate the pupils of eyes, Tomæ appeared before Corn and then roundhouse kicked Corn into a hurtle through the air. As Corn whirled through the air like an airborne spinning top, Tomæ outstretched his right arm and hand towards Negligee and then erected a barrier an instant before a bullet of gamma rays would have struck him. The bullet shattered against the barrier like a glass baseball against a diamond bat, prompting a sigh from Negligee as it did so. Tomæ dropped his barrier and lowered himself in preparation for a dash, but found himself being tackled by Corn an instant before he would have launched himself at Negligee. “You’re pretty fast!” complimented Corn as he somersaulted in order to switch from tackling Tomæ to slamming Tomæ to the ground. Immediately afterward, Corn attempted to barrage Tomæ with a flurry of punches. However, instead of beating Tomæ into the ground. Corn found himself beating the ground itself. Because his punches were pass through Tomæ rather than striking Tomæ. “What in the-” “This isn’t 2 on 1,” stated Tomæ as he phased through Corn like a ghost and then burst into a sprint towards Shinigami. Shinigami snorted at Tomæ’s approach and then turned to face Tomæ without taking any sort of stance or even powering up. “It’s 5 on 1!” “More like 1 on ZERO!” snarled Shinigami as she discharged a shit ton of ki in Tomæ’s direction. Even Champa dropped his mouth into a gawk as the entirety of the continent-sized crater was lit up by the light of Shinigami’s attack. As it was quaked by the force of Shinigami’s attack, the Earth began to crack like glass and lava began to erupt from the core itself. Vados shook her head in disgust at the excessive devastation and then suddenly allowed her mouth to curve into a little smirk. “Wh-wh-what do you think you’re doing‽” screamed Champa in a fit of rage at the damage that Shinigami had just done to the Earth. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done? The Earth is ruined now! RUINED!” “It’s your fault for expecting that weakling to be a match for…” started Shinigami only for her to stop when the reason for Vados’ smirk began to become apparent to her. “...no way!” “You have a lot of power…” grumbled Tomæ as the light from Shinigami’s attack faded away and revealed that Tomæ was using naught but his bare hands to hold ALL of the ki that Shinigami had discharged at bay. Unable to believe what she was seeing, Shinigami did naught but stare as Tomæ crushed the ki into a sphere between the palms of his hands. “...but you lack control. As such, if there is anyone on this team who doesn’t belong, it’s you!” “Don’t get cocky because you blocked a small blast like-” was all Shinigami go to say before Tomæ converted the sphere of ki into a ball of magic and then quickly weaved the magic into a spell. As soon as Tomæ did so, the Earth began to shake as the spell closed the cracks that Shinigami had torn into it and then began to repair the damage to its core. Shinigami growled at Tomæ’s repairs to the Earth and then raised her hand for another blast. However, before Shinigami could swing, she abruptly found herself being punched in the gut by Tomæ. “Reflect on your actions,” advised Tomæ an instant before his punch sent Shinigami flying. Corn whistled at the sight of the punch and then took a step towards Tomæ. However, before Corn could take a second step, Nanashi was already on the move. “Nanashi!” gasped Corn as Nanashi flashed through the air like a beam of light. Tomæ didn’t even have time to put a guard before he abruptly found himself being jaw-checked with an absolutely vicious right hook. The punch slid Tomæ into a backward skid which melted the ground Tomæ was skidding along into magma. By the time Tomæ managed to even think about putting a stop to his skid, Nanashi was launching him into orbit with a jump kick to his right cheek. “Jeebus girl! This is a spar!” “Wait here,” ordered Nanashi as she rocketed herself into space, increasing the depth of the continent-sized crater as she did so. Corn, Bassoon, and Negligee looked up and then the three of them jumped with fright as the crater shook out of nowhere. They looked behind them and gawked at the sight of a spiky-haired and tailed Tomæ trying to push himself onto his feet. Subsequently, before any of the three could question Tomæ about what the hell just happened, Nanashi descended upon Tomæ like a shooting star and used a stomp to smash Tomæ back into the ground. Immediately afterward, Nanashi kicked Tomæ onto his feet and then broke Tomæ’s nose with an overhead right that knocked Tomæ into a backward tumble along the ground. “Shinigami isn’t just my teammate, she’s my little sister! We’re not just comrades-in-arms, we’re family! So don’t you EVER say that she doesn’t belong!” hissed Nanashi in a snake-like manner. It was at this point that Tomæ managed to stop his tumble and pushed himself onto his feet. Immediately afterward, he erupted with a blue aura of divine ki and the color of his hair changed from black to blue as he transformed from a God of Saiyans into a Super Saiyan God of Saiyans. “He’s going all out,” noted Bassoon at the sight of Tomæ’s transformation. However, much to Bassoon’s surprise, Negligee shook her head at his note. “All out? No. Not yet. He still hasn’t Graded Up,” murmured Negligee an instant before one of her senses began to blare. Negligee whispered a curse and then whipped her head towards Bassoon. “We need a barrier! NOW!” “Tch,” snorted Bassoon an instant before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Not long after, Nanashi and Tomæ took their eyes off each other and towards the west as Tomæ felt a signature of ki and Nanashi felt a bit of heat. Subsequently, Nanashi and Tomæ’s pupils bugged out of their irises at the sight of what looked to be tidal wave in the shape of Shinigami’s face. “She condensed her ki from a plasma into a liquid?” wondered Tomæ as the “tidal wave” broke into a fall towards Nanashi and him. Tomæ lifted his arms to defend himself and then lowered them in defeat as it dawned upon him how futile such a defense would be. From atop his hill of corpses, Champa gawked at the sight of the crater being flooded into a lake of Shinigami’s ki. “Did...did she just kill my team?” asked Champa of Vados as he attempted to sense the others but failed due to interference from Shinigami’s ki. “And what IS that? I’ve never seen a technique like that before!” “It isn’t a technique,” corrected Vados as she turned on her staff’s remote viewer in order to get a look into the depths of the lake of ki. “Shinigami-chan simply generated too much ki at too fast of a pace. The ki didn’t have time to separate itself, so it round up in the form of a liquid rather than a plasma. Given time, the ki will return to its natural state as a plasma,” “What? That’s impossible! Even I can’t generate ki THAT fast! What the hell is she?” grumbled Champa as he floated over to Vados in order to get a look at the remote viewing in her staff. “Huh? Are you kidding me? They’re STILL fighting?” “Psychokinesis is a useful skill,” noted Corn from a psychokinetic bubble within the lake of ki. As Corn did so; Bassoon, Negligee, and him watched as Nanashi, Shinigami, and Tomæ continued their fight. “Do you think they realize that this is INSANE?” “Doubtful,” snored Bassoon with a trickle of snot hanging from his nose. As he did so, the lake of ki rippled as Shinigami and Tomæ crossed fists with one another. “I underestimate you!” laughed Tomæ in a gurgle as Shinigami and him were blown away from one another by the force of the other’s punch. Subsequently, Tomæ grabbed a handful of Shinigami’s ki with each of his hands and then used an elaborate push to send the ki whirlpooling towards Shinigami. The whirlpool struck against Shinigami like a bullet, yet Shinigami managed to disperse it with naught but a flex of her muscles. Immediately afterward, Shinigami kicked herself into a charge towards Tomæ. However, before Shinigami managed to reach Tomæ, Nanashi appeared right the fuck out of nowhere and kicked the daylights out of Shinigami. “The hell Nana?” spat Shinigami as Nanashi kick launched her out of the lake of her ki and as far into the air as the Earth’s clouds of soot. Not long after, Nanashi burst out of the lake of ki like a submarine-launched ballistic missile and then jet towards Shinigami. “Right back at ya!” snarled Nanashi as she slammed into Shinigami with a barrage of punches and kicks that Shinigami proceeded to meet blow for blow. “That attack hit me too!” “Stop your bitching! Ki can’t even hurt you!” grunted Shinigami as she crossed fists with Nanashi and consequently sparked a bolt of lightning which immediately crashed onto the ground and kickstarted a forest fire. For just a second, Nanashi and Shinigami considered the forest fire they had just started. Then the two of them shrugged and restarted their exchange of blows. Sparking more and more bolts of lightning as they did so. “Stop it damn it!” heard Nanashi and Shinigami from below. Upon hearing this, the two ceased their and fight and slowly looked down. The two of them then gulped at the sight of Shinigami’s lake of ki rising into the air to form a tornado-like whirlpool that was extending from Tomæ’s clasped hands. “Y-y-you can’t do that! Th-th-that’s MY ki!” whined Shinigami at the sight of Tomæ’s sorcery. Tomæ smirked at Shinigami’s trepidation and then whiplashed his makeshift tornado at Nanashi and Shinigami. Vados couldn’t help but to burst into laughter as Nanashi and Shinigami lost their shit and began to panic at the sight of the incoming tornado. “I don’t think so!” heard everyone an instant before something flashed through the tornado with enough force to cause it to immediately explode into a rain of ki. Nanashi, Shinigami, and Tomæ gawked at the rain of ki and then the three of them turned to look at the sight of Corn in his Greater Monkey King of the Moon form. “Corn!” gasped Nanashi and Shinigami as Corn placed himself between Tomæ and his teammates. “I think it’s time we ended this,” noted Corn an instant before he found himself being stomped into a descent upon the crater. Immediately after Corn crashed into the ground, Corn stood up and glared up at Nanashi and Shinigami. “What the hell?” “Don’t make us look bad!” complained Nanashi and Shinigami in unison, prompting a face-fault from Corn as they did so. “You made yourselves look bad! What kind of warriors loses their cool like that‽” complained Corn in turn. “I’m a demon not a warrior!” countered Shinigami with a hmph. “And I’m a bum!” “Don’t say that as if it’s something to be proud of!” snapped Champa at Nanashi. “You two are impossible!” snapped Corn with a dismissive wave of his hand. Corn then returned his attention to Tomæ. “But you, on the other hand, are very much possible. So, how about it? Want to get this over with?” “Don’t act as if this is just your fight!” snarled Shinigami as she allowed herself to drop into a plummet towards Tomæ and then used an explosion of kit to accelerate her plummet. Corn rolled his eyes at Shinigami and then fired a harmless beam of ki at Shinigami. Because she did not expect Corn to fire at her, Shinigami could do naught but brake and then quickly lean to the side in order to just barely dodge Corn’s beam. “Corn! You bastard!” hissed Nanashi an instant before she flashed into a descent upon Corn. Corn smirked at Nanashi’s approach and readied his fists... ...however, an instant before Corn and Nanashi would have clashed, Tomæ appeared and then grabbed a surprised Nanashi’s by the neck. Subsequently, Tomæ choke-slammed Nanashi into the ground and then backflipped into a jump kick at Corn. Corn dodged the jump kick though and then took the opportunity to uppercut Tomæ in the gut before Tomæ could recover from the miss. As Tomæ gagged from the force of Corn’s uppercut, Corn threw an uppercut at Corn’s jaw. However, before Corn’s uppercut could connect, Nanashi punched Corn in the jaw with enough force to drop Corn on the spot. Unfortunately for Nanashi, Tomæ caught her by surprise with a blast of magic. And then Shinigami landed into a stamp upon Tomæ’s face and thereby embedded Tomæ into the ground. Shinigami raised her foot for another stomp, but Corn roundhouse kicked her before she could and then Corn took a gut punch from a pissed-off Nanashi. And after that… ...well yeah. It kinda devolved into an all-out brawl. “This...this is going to take a while. Isn’t it?” asked Champa of Vados as Corn, Nanashi, Shinigami, and Tomæ duked it out. Every now and then, their clashes would spark yet another bolt of lightning which would ignite yet another forest fire. Champa grimaced at the damage that the Earth was sustaining and decided right then and there to NEVER do this on the Earth again. Now matter how convenient it may be. Trivia * I wrote this while I was bored at school. * Because Vados recruited the team rather than Champa, Champa didn't know what they were capable of until this bout. * This takes place before the fight between Champa and Nanashi. But after the fight between Nanashi and Vados. * Nanashi and Shinigami were the first to be recruited and trained by Vados. So the two of them are the closest. Next to be recruited was Corn and then Bassoon. Whom, in this story, are only half-way to becoming close with Nanashi and Shinigami. * At this point, Negligee is a new member of the team. She has only just begun to become acquainted with them. This is why she is less invested in the fight than the others. She doesn't value the team enough to put in more than a token effort to make sure they impress Champa. * Bassoon is just too old for this shit. * Champa acts dismissive of Tomæ. However, deep down, Champa is proud of Tomæ and considers Tomæ to be to him what Goku is to Beerus. This is why he doesn't expact the team to be able to fight with Tomæ. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Universal Tournament